Confused Cat
by ritagal100
Summary: SAYA HAS A SISTER! yes she does her name is Rita and Train falls for her. Then there comes this new transformer girl she transforms into anyone. He then feels sad when ever he meets Rita but Happy it makes him feel reunited with Saya the one he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is an Black Cat story so only Black Cat watchers or manga readers can read this story ok.or people who are intrested in watching it.well i hope you love this chapter and the story.oh and no flames**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Eve,Sven,and Train

Sven is driving and eve is in the back seat reading her book. Train is riding his motorcycle on the side of there car while Sven has the window down.

**"So princess what ya reading this time"**Train said

**"The book is called the stupid cat"**Eve said then Train had an angry pulse on his head then went back to normal

**"Seems like a stupid book"**Train said with his arms crossed

**"So are next person is Sura Rena she discuises as different people and also is a cold blooded killer"**Sven said while handing the paper to Train to look at

**"Nothing we can't handle"**Train said while looking at it

**"This shall be easy"**Eve said while looking at her book

**"Yeah so when are we gonna stop and eat i'm starving"**Train whinned

**"How come your always hungry"**Sven said

**"I AM NOT ALWAYS HUNGRY"**Train yelled

**"I think you should read this book train"**Eve said

**"WHAT NO WAY"**Train yelled

**"Yeah yeah well we are almost at a stop at this resteraut up here"**Sven said while driving

**"Good"**Train said

-------------------------------------------------------

With Creed

**"Haha Train you are magnificent you are falling right into my trap"**Creed said

**"Find Sura Rena you shall see what happens"**Creed said.

---------------------------------------------------

With Train and the others

Train is stuffing his mouth

**"Train will you stop stuffing your mouth i don't have much money you know"**Sven said

**"I **eat **Can't **eat **Stop"**Train said while eating

**"Train you should stop, what if some one gets hurt and we don't have money too pay for the medicene"** Eve said while readin her book

**"Your little daughter is really responsible for her age"**A girl said while walking by

**"SHES NOT MY DAUGHTER"**Sven yelled

**"Sorry i didn't know, i'm new here to this town"**the girl said she had the same kimono as saya.She also looked like saya except she had long,blond,wavy hair. Train saw her and stopped eating and walked outside. They all looked confused.

----------------------------------------------

With Train outside

He was looking at the sky while leaning against a pole.

**"Saya"**Train said

-FLASHBACK-----------

**"The fireworks are beautiful"**Saya said while in Trains arms. Then her hand fell down and she was dead.

-END OF FLASHBACK-----------

**"Hey what got you so down"** The girl said

**"Just leave me alone"**Train said while looking down. Then fireworks went off

**"The fireworks are beautiful"**The girl said while looking in the sky. Then train had the flashback when Saya said it. Then he looked at her in shock at how much they look alike.

**"What do i have something on my face"**She asked

**"No"**Train said while looking down at the ground

**"Whats your name my name is Rita"**Rita said with a smile.

**"Train"**He said while still looking at the ground.Rita noticed his sadness.

**"Hey wait right here i have somthing to give you"**Rita said to him then he looked at her. She then smiled and ran inside.

**"She looks so much like Saya"**Train said while looking down.Then saw her with two bottles of milk.

**"I got you some milk nothing like milk on a hot summer day huh"**Rita said then handed him the milk she then started to drink or inhale i don't know but she finished that milk fast.

**"Yeah"**Train said then took a sip

**"Are you always this boring i mean come on live a little, I mean you can tell me whats up i don't know about you but it helps to let it out"**Rita said while looking at him. He then looked at her

**"Well i'm gonna go and have fun instead of moping around like this you can't live like this forever its no fun"**Rita said while walking away

**"Why do you remind me of Saya"**He said while looking at the sky. He then got on his motercycle and drove off.

---------------------------

With the others inside

**"Looks like he left again"**Sven said

**"He always comes back when hes hungry"**Eve said while reading

**"Yeah i guess your right"**Sven said

-----------------------------------

With Train

He was driving in a little town then saw Rita again but was in trouble. She was running with Guys chasing after her with weapons.He then stopped his motorcycle in front of the guys.Rita saw it and stopped running and went to see what was happening.

**"Now i would back away or we shall kill you"**One of the men said while pulling out his gun and shooting at him but he doged every shoot. They then got angry and ran after him. some had guns and some had swords.He knocked out all of then

**"Thank you so much Train"**Rita yelled

**"No problem"**He said while getting on his motorcycle.

**"Wait Train i want to give you this it was my sisters but she died i found it in this town somehow and once i saw it i knew it was hers"**She said then anded him a pearl that Saya word all the time.

**"What! this is Saya's"**Train said while looking at it in his hands

**"You know my sister"**Rita asked

**"Yeah"**He said while still holding it.Rita then took it from him and put it around his neck

**"There i don't know what relation you had with my sister but I shall give you this"**Rita said

**"Thanks but why give it to me"**Train said while looking at it

**"Well you saved my life and i repay you by giving you this"**Rita said

**"Well i hope we run into eachother again"**Rita said while waving bye to him and walking away

He then drove off to were his friends were

**"I'm back ya miss me"**Train said while walking to them

**"No"**Eve said while reading her book

**"Well arn't you being a princess"**Train said

**"Lets go find a place to stay"**Sven said while getting up.Then they all walked off.

------------------------

With Creed

**"That witch shes just like Saya"**Creed said while crushing a flower in his hand.

**"Master shall i let them find me"**A girl said while transforming into Saya

**"No lets start it another day"**Creed said

**"Fine with me master"**She said then transformed into herself she had short shorts and a black shirt that was right above her stomach she also had a peircing on her stomach.She had long hair to her shoulders that was black.

**--------------------------------------**

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter.Who do you think that girl is. She isn't Rita.**

**R&R**

**no flames**


	2. Derek the first love

**"Hey people i hope you loved the other chapter i read it myself its good i hope you guys loved it well anyways no flames nad i hop you enjoy this story and chapter**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**THE NEXT DAY**

trin is driving around in the morning while the others are asleep. He then saw Saya walking in the crowd. HE turned around to look again and she was gone.

'must be my imagination'Train thought while stopping his motorcycle at the side walk and then he decided to just walk around.

**"Were running out of milk i guess i'll get more milk"**Train said. Then someone tapped his shoulder he then turned around and saw Rita wearing a different outfit she had a red shirt that you could see her belly botton and it had a bow on the back she also had her hair in pigtails. She had a jean shorts on too that was kind short but not too short

**"Nice to see you again"**Rita said while smilling he just ooked at her she looked h-o-t.

**"Uh yeah"**Train said while snapping back to reality **"I can see your wearing a different outfit"**

**"Yeah i know its kinda showey but all my other clothes are at the cleaners"**Rita said while rubbing the back of her head

**"Hey come with me i wanna show you something"**Rita said while grabbing his hand and walking off they both blushed.

**"Look"**She said while pointing to the spray painting on the wall. It was a painting of fireworks and a black cat on a building.

**"Wow"**Train said

**"I know isn't it beautiful"**Rita said while standing in the middle of the painting and looking at it.

**"Yeah it is"**Train said while walking to the painting

**"Hey i'll buy some milk stay here"**Rita said then ran off.

-------------------------------------

WITH CREED

**"Sura Rena come here i have a new mission for you"**Creed said

**"Yes Master"**Sura yelled while walking in the room

**"I have a way to get Train angry and we shall do it 2 days from now"**Creed said while holding onto his sword

--------------------------------------

With Rita

**"Ok were can i buy milk"**Rita said then someone out of no where grabbed her. She sreamed really loud. Then the guy covered her mouth

--------------------------------

WITH TRAIN

"**AAAAHHHHHH"**He heard Rita scream

**"RITA"**He yelled then ran after her and saw a guy with a dagger to her neck behind the corner.

**"Well this is pay back for my brother"**The guy said

**"Back off your brother was a killer and had to be put to justice"**Rita yelled then kicked him in the stomach and he let her go and he fell down in pain.Rita then noticed Train.

**"Oh hey Train did you see that well hold on a sec"**Rita said. Then kicked the guy in the face making him get knocked out.

**"Somehow you always get in trouble why is that"**Train said

**"Well i'm a bad girl"**Rita joked while giggling

**"Are you a sweeper or something"**Train asked

**"Yes me and my sister work together my sister is the information giver and i'm the hunter"**Rita said.

**"Well are you gonna buy milk or what"**Train said

**"Oh yeah i forgot"**Rita said **"come with me"**

**"Ok"**Train said

**"Did you have some connection with Saya because you always seem down when I see you and I know that there is a fun side of you I havn't seen"**Rita said while they were walking

**"You could say we were close friends"**Train said

**"Oh I get it you liked my sister"**Rita said. He then blushed

**"Its nothing like that"**He said while blushing

**"Ok sure"**Rita said

**"Well you look just like Saya"**Train said

**"I know"**Rita said

**"Well are you still sad"**Train said

**"No i'm not I mean I can't stay sad for ever I got over it and I can tell you havn't and you should"**Rita said while looking at him

**"I have its just"**Train said while they walked in the store

**"Oh look theres the milk"**Rita said then ran off to get two

'maybe shes right I have to get over her' Train thought. Then walked over to Rita but ran into a girl.

**"Oh my bad"**The girl said

**"Its ok"**Train said.

**"Oh good well gotta go"**The girl said then walked out of the store.The girl transformed out of the store The girl then giggled.

**"Now I know Creed knows where he is all the time"**The Girl said then walked off.

With Eve and Sven

**"I'm going for a walk"**Eve said while she stood up

**"Ok but be careful"**Sven said then Eve walked out. Then walked to this alley and saw a gun pointing to a boy. He had brown spikey hair and had tan shorts and a red shirt with a jean jaket. He had sneakers on too. He was cute.

**"Give us the antidote or we will kill you"**The guy said while pointing the gun to him

**"I'm not giving you the antidote"**The boy yelled then a gunshot shot next to him but he doged the bullet.Eve then transformed her hair into a fist and knocked the guy with the gun out.

**"I didn't need help from a girl"**He said while brushing his pants off

**"Ok bye"**Eve said then started to walk off.

**"Whats your name"**He asked

**"Mine is Eve and your name is"**Eve said while turning around

**"My name is Derek"**He said.

**"Bye Derek"**Eve said then walked off.

**"Eve huh"**He said then walked the other direction.

With Train and Rita

**"Here you go"**Rita said while handing her milk to him

**"Thanks"**Train said then took milk.Rita then drank her milk

**"aahhh nothing like cold milk on hot day of summer"**Rita said.

**"So train arn't you gonna drink your milk"**Rita asked while looking at his bottle in shock.

**"Yeah"**Train said then started to drink his milk.

**"So where do you want to go next"**Rita said while looking around. She then noticed the gunstore.

'I need to buy a new one'Rita thought while looking at the store 'but i can't because hello Train is with me'

**"How about we just walk"**Train said. Rita then took his hand.

**"Ok how about lets go to the park"**Rita said while holding his hand and walking to the park at the same time

With Creed on a rooftop

**"That wench she is taking over Train like Saya"**Creed said while crushing a red rose in his hands and making the peddles fly off and the birds.

With Eve

**"Hey Eve wait I want to show you something"**Derek yelled after her she then just stood still. Her hair was in pigtails with pink bows to tie them up she had a regular black dress and had high black socks with her black shoes.(forgot to tell you earlier sorry)Her hair blew in the wind.he then caught up.

**"Come wth me this will be my thanks for saving me"**Derek said while running up ahead then got to an alley. She then saw nothing as beautiful as this spray panting was it was a spay painting of a black cat on a rooftop and fireworks in the background.

**"What do you think"**Derek said then Eve walked up to the building and touched the painting of the cat.

**"Its beautiful"**Eve said while putting her hand by her side

**"I know I go here all the time"**Derek said

**"Are you an orphan"**Eve asked

**"No but my mom died and I go here and somehow it dosn't make me sad"**Derek said while walking by her.

**"Why were those men after you"**Eve asked while looking at him he was just looking down at the ground.

**"My mom was the only one who knows how to make the antidote to control people and she never made it but she tought me and told me never to use it for bad use. And now almost everyone is after me to get the antidote"**Derek said then looked her in the eyes

**"Being here makes me happy too"**Eve said while looking at him

**"My real dad painted this"**Derek said. While touching it.

**"Its beautiful where is your real dad"**Eve asked

**"He left me and mom and my mom married a new guy which i live with now"**Derek said while putting his hand by his side

**"I will be here for you"**Eve said then Derek looked at her in shock and saw that she was serious. He then smiled

**"I promise I will be there for you too"**Derek said then Eve blushed. Then it started to rain

**"I think we should find somewhere to get out of the rain"**Derek said.

**"Yeah"**Eve said then Derek took his jacket off and put it around Eve

**"It will keep you from getting wet"**Derek said while Eve blushed

**"Thanks"**Eve said then Derek put her hood up and then took her hand and then ran into a hotel to take a break.

With Rita and Train its raining

**"Oh great its raining'**Rita said. Then kicked a peddle and the water acidently went on train.

**"Oh whoops"**Rita said. Train then got angry and whipped the mud water off his face and kicked a huge puddle at her.Rita was then soaking wet.

**"Sorry I didn't mean too"**Train said sarcastily. Rita got really angry then picked up a huge pile of mud and threw it as trains face he then was covered in mud

**"Thats for ruining my clothes"**Rita said.He then picked up some mud and was about to throw it at her but then the white cat came and landed on his head. Rita then laughed but then stopped

**"I think we should go before we get sick"**Rita said while triyng not to laugh.

With Sven

**"Ah where are those two"**Sven said then right on Q both of them swing open the door. Sven saw Eve completly dry and saw Train covered in mud. Sven then laughed.

**"WHATS SO FUNNY"**Train yelled

**"What happened"**Sven said while trying not to laugh.

**"Me and Rita had a mud fight"**Train said while walking in the bathroom. He then slamed the door shut

**"So Eve what did you do"**Sven said. Then Eve blushed

**"I met a boy named Derek"**Eve said

**"Well what was he like"**Sven said

**"Nice"**Eve said then sat down on the couch.

**"So Eve do you want some ramen"**Sven said while standing up

**"Yes"**Eve saidw hile starting to read her book.

Hey readers i hoped you loved that chapter i might of messed up on some words but you should know what they mean because i don't have spell check on my computer.Well i hope you enjoy the next chapter.

no flames

R&R


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
